Dependency
by Ocaria Sasaru
Summary: RimaOc; NagiOc; Hints of Amuto Twins Natsumi and Yukio are new to Seiyo Academy, but they want nothing to do with anyone. They claim they depend on only themselves and each other. But is that really how to live a full life?
1. Preface

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Shugo Chara. I own the Okamoto/Shimizu family**.This goes for the entire story.

This is my new story, well old, but 'm bringing back. I'm quite proud of this one. I think this a better written than my other Shugo Chara one. The pairings in near future: Moments of Amuto; Rima x oc (She's one of my favorite female characters) ; Nagihiko x oc (he's one of my favorite male characters. I will say this, it won't be BAM! romance right there! It will develope slowly. This is the preface/opening. Thank you. R&R please.

_**

* * *

We are not identical. We are not one of the same.**_

_**We are two of a whole. We are twins.**_

_**Natsumi is what Yukio is not**_

_**And Yukio is what Natsumi is not.**_

_**It just us, we, Yukio and Natsumi. **_

_**We only needed each other.**_

_**There was a time where we wanted nothing to with each other.**_

_**However, soon all it felt we had left**_

_**Was each other. **_

_**Then there, right then, it became us, and nothing but us.**_

_**No one else.**_

_**So why does it feel so empty still?**_


	2. Natsumi

Each chapter in in either Natsumi's or Yukio's POV. The name at the beginning of each chapter gives away who's talking. Sorry, no Amu or anyone right now. Maybe next chapter. Anyway, a little reference time...

Natsumi means "Summer Beauty"

Yukio means "Snow Boy".

There can be identical twins that are not the same gender, but it is extremely rare.

Legend:

**"BOLD" **: Yukio and Natsumi talking simultaneously_"**Italics Bolded with quotations**" _:Talking on phone, or any devices_"Italics with quotations_" : Background noises on phone, or any devices

* * *

_**Natsumi**_

_~~I always wanted to be a musical theater actress. _

_The form of dance, music and acting in one always appealed to me.~~_

"…_**only for school activities can you stay after school! Wait till Ren picks you two up! Do you two understand?! That means no leaving to go shopping or any of that! Understand Natsumi, Yukio?! Tell Ren if you have to stay after school, and don't leave school property!"**_ Mom scolded over the speakerphone of Yukio's cell phone. I saw from the corner of my eye, Aunty Ren shaking her head, rolling her eyes as she typed on her laptop listening to Mom—her sister—nag to Yukio and I.

"**Yes Mom."** Yukio and I simultaneously, and a bit apathetically, replied. **"How long will you and Dad be gone?" **I took a sip of my orange juice as Yukio picked at his half eaten plate of eggs, bacon and toast. Aunty Ren sat at the far end of the table still working on her laptop.

"_**Oh, darlings, I wish I was right there! Oh you two must be so anxious about going to a new school! I wish I was there to take you two!"**_Somehow I have a feeling we—Yukio and I—don't really want Mom to take us tomorrow if she was here. I glanced at Aunty Ren, I knew Yukio was paying more attention to Aunty Ren trying to repress her laughter—I understand who wouldn't though? It was amusing watching Aunty Ren getting fits a hysterical laughter and trying to repress it than listening to Mom nag. Aunty Ren found Mom's mood swings hysterical sometimes.

"_Darling do you want to say anything to them?" _Mom's voice was hushed as she inquired Dad. Shuffling was heard, from which I assumed was her passing the phone to Dad.

"_**Yukio? Natsumi?"**_Dad's deep voice replaced Mom's lighter voice.

_  
__**"**_**Yes?"**Yukio and I chorused, trying to hear what strange things Dad would say. His voice was so deep and a bit rigid and most—well everyone who we know — assume he's serious and really down to earth and it a shocker when he makes these 'strange' comments. 'Strange' have been a lot of things- witty, humorous, random, and literally –just plan strange. When we talked to Dad it was a lot more interested than being nagged about being picked up from school.

_**"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."**_ I giggled as Yukio chuckled; Mom was starting to go off in the background.

"_...Don't tell them that! What are you saying?! You pulled pranks as kid! You're a mechanic engineer! You __**like**__ to blow things up! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL THEM?!" _Aunty's face was going red of trying not to make a noise, Yukio was obviously entertained by Aunty Ren, I just couldn't make up my mind seeing as I glanced between the phone and Aunty Ren; Yukio's and my face probably held skeptical expression. Sometimes… we wonder if they were okay sanity wise.

Stealing glances from each other, Yukio and I slightly nodded. **"Okay, Dad."** We chimed as Yukio reached for his phone. **"We'll talk to you guys later. BYE MOM, DAD!" **Mom must have jumped Dad to get the phone before we hung up, considering her voice was clearer after some yelps and static.

_**"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, Natsumi! Yukio! Do you hear me?! YUKIO! NATS—!"**_ Mom's voice was cut off as Yukio shut off his phone before stuffing it in the back pockets of his black faded skinny jeans.

Aunty Ren was taking deep breaths as she starting to regain her composure. She smirked at us. Her cyan blue eyes giving off a certain gleam we knew all to well. All of sudden the I knew the feeling of a hare being cornered by a sly fox; Yukio, too, must have felt the dangers of living in the forest where the sly fox lives, as he bite his bottom lip. When Aunty Ren started to speak with her devious tone, I was praying it wasn't anything embarrassing. "This week I won't be able to take you or pick you two up…Perhaps I might not even till your lovely parents come home." Our expressions must have been entertaining as Aunty Ren snickered at the disbelief on our almost identical faces.

We both was thrown off, our synchronization was totally shattered. Not one word either of us babbled and rambled off was synchronized let alone the same. I have a feeling that the fox is a sadist creature in the animal kingdom—humiliating their prey before devouring them. Her eyes watched us smugly as she crossed her legs, leaning back in her chair as she tucked a piece of her golden hair behind her ears. "What your mother doesn't know, won't hurt her." Her voice showing her enjoyment of watching us look like puckering fishes, as she shook her head smirking, "Walk to school. Make friends. Live a normal life. I'm not going to take that away," I wanted to scoff and roll my eyes. Friends… We didn't need _anyone else _but us.

Aunty Ren spoke a bit more sincere before turning back to her work, regaining a professional attitude. "I'm going to the office at noon. Hiroshi is taking me out; I'll make something or leave money for you two. Which ever you prefer."

I grabbed Yukio hand as we walked back to our large room—the second master bedroom of the house. Yukio and I shared that room; we shared our closet, our bookcases we had a restroom that we kept both of our needs, we shared desk space, even sometimes the queen size bed. Although, some might disagree with that thought—we do, but when we need our space, we have futons that we store in the linen room across the hall we would pull out.

Yukio let go of my hand as he walked over to our desk grabbing the two items we found two weeks earlier. As freaky and strange it appeared to be, I couldn't help but feel anxious to see what was in the pink and black floral designed egg that appear to me—in the weirdest way too— and the pastel lime green with a black background that appeared to Yukio—who got in the same way as I. He handed mine to as we sat on our neatly made bed.

"What do you think is in these eggs?" Yukio asked staring deeply at the large egg in his hands.

"Well, we won't know till it hatches… We can only keep it warm," I started as I stood up and placed my egg into a small fanny pack. I could hear Yukio put his egg in one of his jacket pockets. "Let's take it with us. The play is going to start in an hour."

"I heard it was received awesome reviews. I want to see who directed it." Yukio smiled at me. "And I heard your favorite actress and actor are the main characters." Exchanging smiles, we clasped our hands together as we walked out. I could have sworn my egg wiggled… Nah, probably my imagination...

* * *

Sorry its so short. I actually wrote this in Agust or sometime around that tme. I just tied it up now, so R&R please. There are multiple meaning hidden. I'll give hints, but I like my readers to think. But I also like to give hints to make it obvious and not obvious. Let's see what you all think! Thank you, and I'll update ASAP.


End file.
